Reconquistando estilo sonic
by lucia-nami 14
Summary: Los chicos son pareja pero un problema hace a los chicos irse sin decirle nada a sus novias ahora an vuelto pero tendran que volver a conquistar a sus novias ¿lo consegiran?.Nueva version mejorada. ¡EDITADA!
1. Prologo

**Hola a todos espero que les guste esta historia pondré este primero como epilogo las fotos pueden variar dependiendo de las armas, el transporte o los trajes y ropas que utilicen por lo que puede que en las fotos aparezcan de distintas edades también hay que aclarar que silver, Blaze, Shadow, Tilkal, Storm, Wave y Jet viven con Sonic y sus amigos en la ciudad por lo que son amigos y se ayudan a combatir contra Eggman bueno espero que les guste la historia y dejes comentarios.**

**Antes les pondré al corriente de las parejas.**

**Sonic por fin se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Amy pero ella harta de que no le echaba cuenta pasaba de el y pasaba mas tiempo con Silver y Shadow cosa que no le gustaba nada a Sonic pero al final la pudo conquistarla y son pareja.**

**Knuckles por fin callo en los "encantos" de Rouge y son parejas aunque siempre se están peleando se aman.**

**Tails después de los de cosmo pasaba mucho tiempo con cream por lo que poco a poco se fue enamorándose de ella hasta que se declaro por lo que ella acepto diciendo que siempre estuvo enamorada de el pero no se lo dijo por miedo pero acabaron siendo novios.**

**Silver y Blaze bueno que decir siempre estuvieron enamorados pero Blaze tenia miedo decir lo que sentía por que pensaba que silver quería a Amy pero todo eso cambio cuando el séle declaro y se hicieron pareja.**

**Bueno no hay nada que de sir de Wave y jet ellos siempre fueron amigos desde siempre solo que se convirtió en algo más.**

**Y por ultimo pero no menos importante.**

**Shadow y Tikal se conocieron gracias a sus amigos y como los dos tenían muchas cosas en común se hicieron muy buenos amigos y con el tiempo novios la verdad es que fue la pareja más fácil de decir sus sentimientos.**

**Pero extraños sucesos están ocurriendo por todo el mundo por lo que los chicos decidieron ir a investigar sin decirle nada a sus novias por miedo que les pasara algo y también para que protegieran la ciudad de Eggman pero no se imaginaron las consecuencias que eso traería**


	2. La llegada

Una mañana tranquila los pájaros cantaban el sol brillaba todo estaba en calma.

BOOMM.

Bueno o casi todo…

-Jejejejeje ahora si que venceré y todo esto será mío –dijo un hombre mayor de mas de 50 años con un bigote blanco y con forma de huevo.

-Doctor eggman debería descansar –dijo un robot amarillo que estaba a su lado.

-OH cállate quieres-dijo Eggman enfadado, para seguir destuyendo todo lo que habia a su alrededor.

Mientras en otro lugar:

-A pasado mucho tiempo-dijo un erizo azul de unos 16 años, era bastante alto y su pelo habia crecido estos ultimos años y por supuestos seguia sin utilizar ropa.

-Si ya pensaba que no volveríamos-dijo un zorro de unos 15 años tenia unas gafas puesta en la cabeza y vestia una camisa roja, con un cinturon marron y unos zapatos iguales a los de Sonic, el zorrito habia creccido bastante y era casi de la misma altura que el erizo, solo que este le ganaba por unos centimetros.

-Espero que no haya pasado nada en nuestra ausencia-dijo un echidna de 16 años mirando a su alrededor, el echidna era el que menos habia cambiado, solo estaba más alto llegando a ser de la misma estatura que el erizo y tenia dos cicatrices en su pecho en forma de cruz.

-A ti lo único que te preocupa Knuckles es la master esmeral o tal vez una mucielago roba joyas-río un erizo de color plateado de 17 años haciendo que el echidna se sonrojara, el erizo era un poco mas bajo que el echidna sus botas eran eran azules, unos guantes blancos con lineas celestes y un cinturon negro con el dibujo de un sol y en el centro un zafiro azul.

-Queréis dejaron de hablar quiero irme de aquí ya he pasado demasiado tiempo con vosotros-dijo un erizo negro con franjas rojas de 18 años, tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, pero aun asi no habia cambiado nada, solo estaba mas alto y una de sus puas estaba echada para atras tambien tenia en la cabeza una media luna vuelta para arriba con un rubi en el centro, tambien llevaba una daga en la pierna derecha.

-Si ya tu lo que quieres es ver una echidna que yo me se-dijo un pájaro de color verde de 16 años, este es el que menos cambio solo era mas alto que antes, siendo de la misma altura que Shadow y los dos primeros.

-Como si vosotros no quisierais ir a ver a vuestras chicas-dijo Shadow con una sonrisa burlona.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio y luego se miran y sonrieron.

-Tienes razón vamos-dijeron todos a la vez y se pusieron en marcha.

Mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de allí:

-Bien vamos allá-dijo Eggman activando una de sus maquinas.

BOOOOOMMMMM.

-Que ha sido eso-dijo Sonic alarmándose.

-Jajajajajaja pronto todo esto será mío-grito eggman

-Genial volvemos después de tres años y el huevo sigue con sus estupideces-dijo Knuckles enfadado.

-Si pero ya me esta aburriendo jeje vamos a divertirlos-dijo Silver.

-HEY EGGMAN –grito Sonic.

-Vosotros que demonios haces aquí maldito erizo-grito eggman sorprendido y enfadado.

-Estamos de paso no te jode...tu que crees-dijo shadow.

-Siempre tan amable Shadow…bueno no importa estos ultimos años las cosas han cambiado jajaja os vais a sorprender –dijo eggman con una sonrisa.

-Que quieres decir-pregunto Tails, para suerte de el hue…ejm quiero decir de Eggman, alguien se hacerco donde estaban antes de que puediera hablar

-Eggman otra vez con tus idioteces es que nunca nos dejas en paz-dijo una eriza rosa de 16 años, la chica ahora era mas alta que antes pero no demaciado ya que lellegaba a Sonic por el hombro, tambien su pelo era mucho mas largo que antes y lo llevaba recogido con una diadema roja, y ya no vestia su tipico vestido rojo sino un top rojo de tirantes negros y una falta de tabla de color rojo y blanco y unos zapatos del mismo color, la eriza bajo de una tabla voladora de color rosa seguida de un deportivo de color celeste y una moto morada.

-Valla Amy cuanto tiempo-dijo Eggman empezándose a divertir.

-Déjate de estupideces Eggman-dijo una murciélago de 17 años bajándose de la moto y quitándose el casco dejando ver su rostro, esta tambien habia cambiado bastante era mucho más alta que antes, casi de la misma altura que Sonic, y el pelo un poco más largo y rizado tambien vestida un Top morado con una mini chaqueta negra y una gargantilla dorada, tambien tenia unos shorts morados, con un cinturon negro que tenia al costado una hebilla en forma de corazon de color dorado y sus botas altas eran blancas y negras como el simbolo del yin y yan-siempre nos estas molestando-comento acercándose a Amy con dos chicas mas, quienes venian en un coche celeste.

-Rouge, Tilkal, Blaze como están chicas y donde esta Wave pensaba que estaría con ustedes-dijo Eggman con una sonrisa.

Al lado de Rouge una echidna de color naranja 18 años un poco mas alta que Amy, vestia un top de color crema y una falda larga y unas sandalias del mismo color y a su lado se encontraba una gata de color violeta de 17 años la cuelta netia el pelo recogido con una coleta alta, y vestia un vestido morado corto con llamas rosas y detalles dorados, que tenia una avertura en la pierna izquierda, por ultimo tambien tenia unas botas cortas de color morado y llamas rosas.

-¡HEY CHICAS NO EMPECEIS SI MI!-se escucho desde lo lejos mientras una chica pájaro de 16 años vestia un top negro y unos shorts negros con franjas blancas a los lados y unos botines del mismo color, y su cabello estaba recogido con dos coletas, asi la chica bajo de su tabla voladora morada y se ponía al lado de Amy.

-Tranquila no te has perdido nada por cierto y Cream-dijo Amy extrañada de no ver a su amiga.

-Se a quedado en el taller arreglando unas cosas-dijo Wave.

Mientras los chicos no salían de su shock eran sus chicas, las mismas que dejaron tres años atrás.

-Amy eres tu-dijo Sonic saliendo primero del shock.

Las chicas se volvieron y se quedaron paralizadas como era posible están de vuelta.

-Que… TU que haces aquí-dijo Amy.

Continuara….


	3. Un reencuentro

**Capitulo 2: Rencuentros y Desilusiones.**

Que…que haces aquí-dijo Amy.

Amy-fue lo único que dijo Sonic porque corrió hacia ella para abrazarla-te he echado de menos.

Maldito apártate de mí-exclamo Amy cuando de su mano salió una luz rosa y lanzándosela a Sonic que se estrelló en el árbol en el que estaba los chicos dejando a todos menos a las chicas los sorprendidos.

Puajj ahora tendré que estar 3 horas en la ducha-dijo Amy con cara de asco-escúchame bien Hedgehog como vuelvas a tocarme te mato, me has entendido.

A...Amy-se preguntaron todos imposible que esa fuera la misma chica que siempre estaba enamorada (por no decir obsesionada) con Sonic.

Amy no seas cruel-le dijo rouge mirando a los chicos la mira con una sonrisa-por que esperar si puedes matarle ya-le dijo a la sonrisa.

Jajajaja-rio Tikal, bajo la atenta mirada del erizo negro

¿y Cream dónde está?-Dijo Tails buscando a su novia por todos lados.

Eres idiota o que ya te dijimos que no está-dijo Wave-imbécil-susurro

Pe...Pero que os ha pasado ¿por qué os portáis así?-pregunto preocupado Silver, mirando a la que era su chica.

Digamos que hemos madurado ya no somos las mismas chicas débiles y tontas que conocisteis ahora somos más fueres-le contesto Blaze con una voz muy fría.

Blaze tiene razón a y una cosa...no penséis que todo va a ser como antes...para todas nosotras estáis muertos me habéis entendido-dijo Amy mirando con odio a los chicos y parando su mirada en Sonic.

Jajajaja ya os dije que las cosas había cambiado por aquí-rio Eggman que había estado atento a toda la conversación.

Todavía sigues aquí-le dijo Rouge

Claro pensabas que me perdería las caras de idiotas de ellos...es que no me conocéis-les dijo con ironía y sorna Eggman.

Bien acabemos con esto-dijo Amy y se dirigió a los chicos-mirad y aprender-miro a sus amigas-Tikal, Wave por favor .

Enseguida-le dijeron y se dirigieron al maletero del coche y sacaron un bazuca y se lo entregaron a Amy.

Bien-dijo Amy sonriendo se dirigió a Eggman y grito-**¡HEY EGGMAN!**

Umm -fue lo único que pudo decir porque de repente vio un misil que se acercaba a el, mandándolo a volar por los aires. Amy sonrió al ver como había dado en el blanco.

Buena puntería Amy-gritaron las chicas celebrando su victoria.

Bien chicas vámonos aquí no hay más que ratas-dijo Amy mirando con odio a los chicos

Pe...Pero Amy-intento decir Sonic.

A mí ni me hables y si quieres hablar con alguien de lo q a pasado estos últimos años ve a la alcaldía seguro que te sorprendes al ver al alcalde-rio Amy, las demás solo sonrieron.

Bien vamos-dijo Amy subiendo en su tabla que wave se subía hala otra, Rouge se subía hala moto y Tilkal y Blaze se montaban en el coche y se marchaban dejando a los chicos paralizados donde estaban.

Que...que les a pasado-dijo Tails mirando por donde se a habían ido.

No lo sé pero será mejor que vallamos a la alcaldía-dijo Shadow intentando disimular su tristeza y ando hacia la ciudad.

Si-dijeron los demás tristes por lo de las chicas y siguiendo a Shadow.

Continuara...


	4. ¿EL es el alcalde?

**Reconquistando estilo sonic capitulo 3: **

**Capitulo 3: ¿EL es el Alcalde?**

En la alcaldía:

?:A si ya han vuelto y como se lo han tomado.

?:Mal al parecer ya se han encontrado y cuando llegaron al taller y se lo contaron a cream decidieron cerrar las tiendas e irse a casa parecían muy enfadadas.

Suspiraron los dos hombres que se encontraban en el despacho del alcalde uno de ello en una silla con una banda que decía "alcalde" y el otro al otro lado de la mesa de pie.

Toc toc (valla efectos especiales ¬¬).

?:Adelante.

Nuestros chicos pasaron al centro del despacho se quedaron sorprendidos Alver quien era el alcalde y su supuesto "ayudante".

St….Storm-dijo sorprendido Jet.

Ve….Vector-dijo igual Knucles.

Hola chicos-dijo sonriendo Storm.

En efecto Storm quien ya tenia unos 25 años, no habia cambiado en nada solo que quizas era mas grande que antes y ahora era el alcalde de la ciudad le ascendieron después de salvar la ciudad junto con Vector quien ahora es el jefe de la policia, y al igual que Storm tampoco habia cambiado nada, solo que tenia mas años.

Que….que aséis a qui-dijo Sonic.

Que no lo ves Faker, Storm es el nuevo alcalde y supongo que Vector el jefe de policia no?-dijo Shadow mirandoles.

Storm y Vector se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron, para despues asentir

Valla jamás me lo hubiera imaginado-Dijo Tais sentado en un sillón de la sala alrededor de una mesa junto con Sonic, Silver, Jet, Vector y Storm mientras que Shadow y Knucles estaban de pie al lado de los sillones.

Toc toc.

Adelante-dijo Storm.

Hey Storm te pediría que me dejaras el día libre por…-dijo Tikal entrando pero se quedo callada al ver a los chicos que se levantaron (excepto Knucles y Shadow)

Hola Tikal-Dijo sonriendo Storm.

Que….que hacéis aquí-Dijo Tikal.

Estábamos hablando-Dijo Vector.

Bueno yo me voy ya vengo mañana nos vemos-dijo Tikal mirando con odio a los chicos y marchándose.

Me podéis explicáis que les han pasado a las chicas por se comportan a si-dijo Shadow mirando Vector y Storm

Ellos se miraron y decidieron que era hora de hablar.

Continuara…


	5. Algunas explicaciones

**Reconquistando estilo sonic capitulo 4: **

**Capitulo 4:Algunas explicaciones**

Bueno veréis –Storm hizo una pausa para tomar aire y después continúo. Cuando os marchasteis las chicas estuvieron muy mal ya no sonreían ni salían de casa la verdad es que nos preocupamos mucho-dijo Storm muy triste volviendo a recordar lo que había pasado sus amigas casi hermanas.

La primera en recuperarse fue Amy-siguió Vector-puesto que ella ya esta acostumbrada a ser abandonada no es cierto Sonic-mirando con recelo a Sonic seguido de los demás este solo se sentó y bajo la cabeza avergonzado tenían razón-aun q se sintió destrozada cuando sus "hermanos" la abandonaron también-dijo fijándose la vista en los chicos y fijando la mirada en Shadow y Silver q solon pudieron desviarla vista para otro lado

Después se centro en animar a las demás y bueno Rouge, Blaze y Wave se recuperaron jeje rouge dijo que una chica tan atractiva no se podría dejar vencer y Blaze y Wave la corroboraron por que bueno…ya sabéis que las tres son iguales-Knucles sonrío típico de su Rouge, Silver y jet solo pudieron sonreír asintiendo-Tilkal y Cream tardaron un poco mas pero se recuperaron con la ayuda de sus amigas, ahora están trabajando y son conocidas en toda la ciudad no solo como sus heroínas sino también como grandes empresarias-termino de decir Vector pero como vio las caras confusas de los chicos decidió continuar-

Veréis Amy abrió una tienda de moda, Cream una floristería, Wave un taller de mecánica, Rouge un dojo de lucha, Blaze una tienda de magia y bueno ya sabéis Tilkal trabaja para Storm como secretaria personal aun que aveces ayuda a las chicas con sus trabajos-dijo porfin terminado Storm con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta jamás se imaginaron que las chicas pudieran hacer esa clase de trabajo aun que en parte no los extrañaba.

Hey un momento-empiezo Knucles logrando que todos le miraran-Tilkal y rouge viven aquí no. Strom y vector asintieron-entonces...-Knucles puso cara de horror-quien esta protegiendo la master esmeral.

Los otros se sorprendieron y miraron a Storm y Vector como esperando una respuesta

-A por eso no os preocupéis veréis cuando descubrimos que las esmeraldas caos se conectan a las chicas por medio de magia lo que le dan poderes mágicos es por eso que se fueron a entrenar fuera de la ciudad-

-Espera, espera como es que están conectados con ellas no lo entiendo-dijo Sonic, sin entender bien.

-La verdad es que nosotros tampoco lo sabemos, será mejor que ellas os lo expliquen mejor pero no os preocupes la Master esmerald y las esmeraldas caos están bien protegidas-dijo Vector sonriendo.

Mas tarde en casa de nuestras amigas:

En el salón se encontraban Amy , Rouge ,Wave en el sofá y Tilkal ,Blaze y Cream en los sillones al lado de este formando una rueda en el centro una mesa baja todas estaban calladas pensando en los que paso esta mañana aun no se pudieron creer que hubieran regresado pensaron que a pesar de las explicaciones de sus amigos los chicos las consideraron débiles y un estorbo y que por eso no las quería llevar con ellas además por la experiencia de Amy todas pensaron que los chicos las odiaría y que no volverían

Bueno después de cinco minutos que parecieron una eternidad Rouge, Wave y Blaze que bueno tenían muy poca paciencia (por no decir que no tenían ninguna) empezaron a exclamar como locas acerca de los chicos y de por que tenían que haber vuelto con lo bien que estaban sin ellos y cosas a si.

**¡Es que parece que les gusta vernos sufrir después de 3 años que no los vemos no nos manda ni una carta ni una sola llamada de teléfono para saber si estamos bien ahora bien así sin mas como si nada hubiera pasado pues que se jodan ya ni siquiera les considero mis amigos!**-dijo o mas bien grito Rouge.

Wave y Blaze la acompañaron mientras que Tilkal, Amy y Cream solo se le salio una gota de sudor por la cabeza al ver el estado de alteración de sus amigas…..

-Etoo…..chicas no os estáis pasando un poco-dijo Cream un poco nerviosa haciendo que todas las miraran con cara de tu estas loca o que les has perdonado

-No…no me malinterpretes yo tampoco les he perdonado ni mucho menos…..demo estáis haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena la ciudad es grande no tenemos por que cruzarnos con ellos-continuo Cream y finalizo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera.

**-¡NO DE ESO NADA ESOS IDIOTAS DE VECTOR Y STROM PODRIAN HABERLOS PUESTO AL LADO NUESTRA Y OS JURO QUE COMO SEA ASI LOS MATO CONMIS PROPIAS MANOS, LES HAGO CENISAS**!-grito Blaze muy alterada haciendo que Wave y Rouge empezaran se alterar mas y empezaran a destruir cosas si no fuera por que alguien las interrumpió.

**-¡QUEREIS CERRAR LA ***** BOCA DE UNA ***** VEZ ES INCREIBLE CON OS POGAIS ASI POR UNOS IDIOTAS ***** COMO VOLVAIS A GRITAS LOS VECINOS VAN A PENSAR QUE ESTAMOS LOCAS Y ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO A SI QUE CERRAR EL PICO!**-grito una Amy muy muy pero que muy furiosa y sacando su ya conocido martillo, solo que ahora este era mas grande era de color rosa y rojo y tenia unos pinchos a los ladoshaciendo que Tilkal y Cream la miraran con miedo y que Rouge, Wave y Blaze se callaran y se sentaran en sus lugares rápidamente no si antes decir-señora si señora.

Continuara


	6. Gritos, Gritos y mas Gritos

Los chicos caminaban a su casa nueva hacia poco que habían salido del ayuntamiento donde Storm les había asignado un nuevo apartamento, todos pensaban el lo mismo en el daño que les habían echo a sus chicas, en sus poderes y sobre todo en como reconquistarlas estaban a punto de entar a su casa cuando escucharon unos gritos procedentes de la casa de al lado.

Son magas-dijo Tail rompiendo el silencio-sabia que cream era especial pero no me imaginaba esto .

Supongo que para saber mas deberíamos preguntarles a ellas pero habrá que esperar a que se calmen-hablo Jet los demás asintieron.

_¡Es que parece que les gusta vernos sufrir después de 3 años que no los vemos nonos manda ni una carta ni una sola llamada de teléfono para saber si estamos bien ahora bien así sin mas como si nada hubiera pasado pues que se jodan ya ni siquiera les considero mis amigos jum!-_

Rouge-dijo Knucles con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro aunque savia que eso insultos iban para su persona y la de sus amigos no puedo evitar sonreír al ver que era la misma de siempre. Después se escucharon los gritos de Wave y Blaze acompañándola esto hizo que Jet y Silver sonrieran después sus voces se quedaron en silencio asiendo que los chicos se preocuparan pero después se escucharon los gritos de Blaze de nuevo.

_¡NO DE ESO NADA ESOS IDIOTAS DE VECTOR Y STROM PODRIAN HAVERLO PUESTO AL LADO NUESTRA Y OS JURO QUE COMO SEA ASI LOS MATO CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS LES HAGO CENISAS!_

Por ultimo se escucho un grito que hizo saltar a los chicos del susto y la sorpresa.

_¡QUEREIS CERRAR LA ***** BOCA DE UNA ***** VEZ ES INCREIBLE CON OS POGAIS ASI POR UNOS IDIOTAS ***** COMO VOLVAIS A GRITAS LOS VECINOS VAN A PENSAR QUE ESTAMOS LOCAS Y ES LO ULTIMO QUE QUIERO A SI QUE CERRAR EL PICO!_

A….Amy-se preguntaron todos era increíble sabían que esa chica tenia mal genio y se enfadaba con facilidad pero jamás se imaginaron que podría llegar a pegar tales gritos y mucho menos callar a las chicas mas impacientes de la ciudad así de golpe….bueno no por nada Vector les había dicho que era la jefa del grupo y la mas fuerte.

Jajájajá esta es mi chica-susurro Sonic riéndose un poco-bueno vamos a entrar si o no aun queda cosas por desembalar muchas cosas-termino diciendo entrando en la casa seguido de los demás.

Cuando acomodaron todo decidieron pensar que hacer para recuperar a las chicas cosa que ninguno sabía a si que "todos" decidieron buscarse trabajo excepto Sonic, Shadow y Silver.

Y en casa de las chicas otra vez:

Las cosas ya se habían calmado un poco y cada una se encontraba haciendo algo diferente. Cream estaba regando las plantas, Blaze estudiando nuevos libros de magia sobre como mejorar el poder de las esmeraldas y aprender técnicas nuevas, Rouge estaba en el dojo entrenando a un seguía bastante enfadada, Amy se encontraba cocinando nuevas recetas junto con Tilkal y Wave se encontraba en el taller reparando y haciéndoles mejoras a los vehículos aun que todas estaban pensando en lo mismo que harían cuando los vieran de nuevo. Más tarde se enteraron de que tenían nuevos vecinos a si que decidieron preparar una galletas sin imaginarse quienes serian.

Continuara….


	7. Más problemas

-Vamos chicas se nos hace tarde-dijo Amy desde la puerta y con una bandeja cubierta con un trapo, en las manos.

-Por que tenemos que ir todas me parece una estupidez-dijo Rouge molesta.

-Por que eso es lo que hacen las buenas vecinas Rouge-dijo sonriendo Cream.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Rouge es un poco molesto tener que ir a ver a los vecinos, justo cuando ahora ellos han vuelto-dijo Wave.

-Lo siento chicas pero vamos a ir os guste o no-dijo Amy saliendo de casa, a lo que las otras tuvieron que seguirlas resignadas.

En casa de los chicos:

Nuestros amigos ya habían terminado de arreglar todo y se encontraban en el salón hablando de lo sucedido.

-Que se supone que debemos hacer, jamás me imagine que el irnos nos supondría tantos problemas-dijo preocupado Tails.

-Yo creo que no debemos hacer nada fue culpa de ellas el pensar eso, ya veréis como se arrepienten y acaban volviendo-dijo Shadow

-Admítelo Shadow ni tu te crees eso nuestras chicas han cambiado y muchísimo, pero estoy seguro de que en el fondo son las de siempre solo debemos volver a reconquistándolas y ya esta-dijo decidido Silver.

-Y como se supone que lo haremos-pregunto Jet.

-Y a se nos ocurrirá algo, no por nada Amy se enamoro de mi-intervino esta vez con arrogancia Sonic.

-Y aun nos preguntamos que es lo que vio ella en ti-dijo burlón Shadow mientras los demás se reían y Sonic ponía mala cara.

Siguieron hablando cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta (quien podría ser XD) a si que Tails fue a abrir seguido de los demás.

-Amy que gusto verte-saludo alegre mientras las demás que estaban detrás de Amy se quedaban en estado de shock, Tails las miro algo triste pero antes de que pudiera decir nada se fijo, una linda conejita de no mas de 15 años estaba detrás de Amy con la bandeja, sus orejas estaban amarradas con dos moños azules, llevaba puesto un top naranja, unos pantalones largos blancos y unos botines blancos y naranjas muy parecidos a los que usaban el y Sonic. Tails no podía apartar su mirada de ella, estaban mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, y sin poder evitarlo un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, ahora esa linda niñita de la que estaba enamorado se había convertido en una hermosa mujer y francamente le encantada.

Toma las galletas y no hacer falta que nos devuelvas la bandeja-dijo fríamente mientras le daba las galletas y se iba dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-Cream espera-dijo Tails cuando reacciono y la cogió del brazo para que volteara a verle pero ella lo aparto de un manotazo y se separo de el.

-Jamás y repito JAMAS vuelvas a tocarme de acuerdo-dijo fríamente mientras le miraba con odio dejando a los chicos sorprendidos por su comportamiento y a Tails sorprendido y muy dolido.

Después de que las chicas se fueran los chicos volvieron al salón dejando la bandeja de galletas en la mesa permanecieron callados un rato ninguno savia que decir pero de algo estaban seguros y era que tenían que reconquistarlas y pronto.

Continuara…


	8. Nuevo equipo

**Reconquistando estilo sonic capitulo 7: **

**Capitulo 7:Más problemas.**

Al día siguiente en la Alcaldía:

-Esto no me gusta Eggman no a atacado en estos días-dijo Storm preocupado.

-Pero eso debería ser bueno ¿no?-pregunto extrañado Vector.

-Vector ya deberías saber que Eggman nunca descansa, si no a atacado estos días es por que esta tramando algo-dijo Tilkal.

-Exacto, por eso debemos planear algo y pronto-dijo Storm y miro a Tilkal-quiero que vallas a buscar a las demás y las traigas a aquí.

-De acuerdo-dijo mientras se marchaba, cuando cerro la puerta Storm miro a Vector seriamente.

-Quiero que los llames a ellos también lo mejor sea que trabajen juntos-

-Pe…pero las chicas los mataran y a nosotros con ellos-

-Es la única forma Vector tráelos aquí-fue lo único que dijo, a si que para el descontento de Vector se marcho a buscar a los chicos. Mientras rezaba para que todo saliera bien.

En casa de los chicos:

Nuestros amigos se encontraban muy deprimidos, por lo que había pasado el día anterior pero no desistieron y decidieron que buscarían trabajo en las empresas de sus chicas para estar cerca de ellas.

-Habéis encontrado algo-pregunto Tails.

-Nada-dijo Jet, después miro a los erizos-y vosotros que no pensáis buscar nada-pregunto molesto.

-Por que deberíamos hacerlo, nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger la ciudad y ya-dijo Sonic mientras Shadow y Silver asentían y los demás les miraban molesto.

-Creo que podría trabajan con Wave al fin de cuentas ella tiene un taller-dijo Tails haciendo que los demás le miraran extrañados.

-Ey que se supone que tu novia es Cream por que tienes que ir a por la mía-dijo celoso Jet.

-Cream ayuda a Wave en el taller será mas fácil para mi trabajar con ella-dijo Tails con simpleza

-Y por que no ayudas a Amy al fin de cuentas eres su mejor amigo-

-Ey deja a mi novia en paz-dijo Sonic enfadado.

-Ahora es tu novia que yo sepa antes de que te pusieras celoso por que Amy estaba con Silver y Shadow ella era la chica mas molesta que habías conocido-exclamo molesto Jet.

-AHORA SI QUE TE HAS PASADO-grito Sonic y se abalanzó contra el y empezaron a pelear.

Mientras se peleaban Vector toco la puerta y Tails le abrió y dejo que pasara, este se sorprendió al ver que Sonic y Jet se peleaban mientras los demás estaban alrededor de ellos animándoles a que siguiera.

-BASTA YA DE PELEAS QUE LAS CHICAS ESTAN AQUÍ-grito Vector y al instante dejaron de pelar y se pusieron de pie y los demás se ponían derechos, pero al ver que no había nadie miraron a Vector molestos.

-je sabia que se lo tragarían venga no me miren así y prepárense que Storm quiere verlos y quien sabe a lo mejor vuestras ex están allí-dijo sonriendo mientras salía.

-No son nuestras ex lucharemos por ellas cueste lo que cueste-dijo Silver acompañados de los demás.

-Ja eso no es lo que dicen ellas además como ya podéis ver ya tienen su vida echa quien sabe a lo mejor ya tienen a alguien-dijo Vector mientras seguía caminando y dejando a todos MUY preocupados.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron al ayuntamiento, concretamente al despacho del alcalde, allí les esperaba Storm con las chicas que al verlos los miraron con odio y furia.

-Se puede saber que haciendo ELLOS aquí-pregunto Rouge.

-Yo también me alegro de verte-dijo Knuckles con sarcasmo.

-A mi ni me hables echidna, por que no te vas con tu querida master esmeral-dijo Rouge y después sonrío-ah no que la esmeral la tenemos nosotras-dijo en tono de burla mientras Knuckles le miro enfadado y dolido por lo que dijo

-Bien dejemos las peleas para otro momento y lo diré sin rodeos-dije Storm-queremos que ustedes trabajen juntos-dijo mirando tanto a las chicos como a las chicas. En ese momento un gran Queeeeeeee se escucho por todos lados.

Continuara...


	9. Terribles descubrimientos

**Capitulo 8: Nuevo equipo.**

-No nos puede poner con ellos-dijo Cream, casi apunto de llorar

-Storm mas te vale que sea una broma por que si no-amenazo Wave.

-Lo siento Wave pero no es ninguna broma, vosotros sois muy fuertes estoy seguro de que harán un gran equipo-dijo Storm sonriendo aunque en el fondo estaba muerto de miedo por la reaccion de sus amigas.

-Pero por que formar un equipo solo por que Eggman no ha molestado estos días-pregunto Amy.

-Exactamente por eso, Eggman sabe que Sonic y los demás han vuelto y que se quede quieto no es una de sus especialidades estamos seguros de que trama algo-dijo Vector. quien estaba detras del sillon de Storm.

-Y por que no podemos luchar nosotras solas como siempre-pregunto Blaze, mientras Silver la miraba.

-Blaze no podemos arriesgarnos a que te ocurra lo de la otra vez-dijo Storm.

-¿Lo de la otra vez?-se preguntaron los chicos.

-Pero no me ocurrió nada importante, además ya estoy bien -intento excusarse Blaze.

-Storm tiene razón Blaze, no puedo volver a ponerte en peligro a ti ni a las chicas otra vez-hablo Amy con seriedad.

**-¡Alguien nos puede explicar de que dominios están hablando!-**grito nervioso Silver.

-Lo que ocurre es que mientras, Amy y las demás estaban peleando Blaze abuso demasiado de su magia y acabo por descontrolándose haciendo que Blaze casi muriera-explico Storm molesto mientras miraba a Blaze, y Silver entraba en un estado de shock.

-Tu lo has dicho CASI ahora estoy bien y no soy tan idiota como para cometer el mismo error dos veces-dijo Blaze.

-Blaze ya no debemos discutir mas, ellos nos ayudaran y punto-hablo Amy.

Pe…pero-intentaron decir las demás pero al ver la mirada que les lanzo Amy decidieron callarse.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, algunos pensando en como iban a recuperar a la persona que mas amaban y otras pensando como se iban a librar de ellos.

-Bien si no hay mas objeciones, creo que lo mejor será que también trabajen juntos-dijo Storm haciendo que todos salieran de sus pensamientos, pero antes de que pudieran decir nada la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a dos chicos, una abeja de unos 15 años y un camaleon de unos 17 años, la abeja la cual era de la misma estatura que Tailsvestia una chaqueta marron y unos pantalones grises, seguia llevando su habitual gorro y sus zapatos eran como antes solo que naranjas y rojos, por otra parte el camaleon tambie habia crecido siendo un poco mas alto que Rouge ahora vestia un traje ninja de color negro y una una bufanda roja alrededor del cuello.

-Charmy-grito Cream y se lanzo a abrazar a la abeja.

-Hola preciosa como has estado-pregunto Charmy sonriendo, aun que Tails al escuchar como llamo a Cream, le miro con enfado cosa que notaron los chicos.

Bien pero te e echado de menos-dijo Cream, entonces para sorpresa de los chicos (y desgracia de Tails) Cream y Charmy se besaron, delante de todos.

-Eh que hay gente delante-dijo Rouge sonriendo mientras Cream y Charmy se separaban sonrojados.

-Quien diría que nuestra pequeña Cream seria tan impulsiva-Hablo Blaze.

-Bueno es lo que tiene estar enamorada-dijo Tilkal.

-Que romántico-dijo en un suspiro Amy bajo la atenta mirada del erizo azul.

-Como si fuera la única-hablo Cream sonrojada.

-Y es que ya se olvidaron de mi-dijo un camaleón morado bastante molesto.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti-dijo Rouge acercándose para besarle, cosa que dejo a Knuckles muy sorprendido pero sobretodo con ganas de partirle la cara a Espión.

-Menos mal-dijo Espion sonriendo.

-Espion, Charmy, ¿por que Nick, Lean y Red no están con vosotros?-pregunto Amy preocupada de no verles.

-Han tenido que ordenar sus cosas en casa, pero Nick me dijo que iría a verte en cuanto terminara-dijo Charmy a Amy.

-Menos mal-

-¿Quien demonios es Nick?-pregunto Sonic molesto.

-Es mi novio, algún problema erizo-dijo Amy con frialdad, al escuchar esa declaración Sonic sentía que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos y el alma se le caía a los pies.

-Os lo dije-susurro Vector.

-Dejando a un lado eso, alguien me puede decir que hace estos imbeciles aquí-pregunto Espion, abrazando por la cintura a Rouge.

-Hemos regresado capullo y deja de abrazar a MI novia-dijo Knuckles.

-¿¡TU NOVIA?!-dijeron Espion y Rouge, uno divertido y la otra molesta.

-Querrás decir EX NOVIA-dijo Espión sonriendo-dejaste de ser su novio cuando la dejaste por ir de aventuras sin decir nada-dijo Espion enfadado, ante esa aclaración Knuckles callo.

-Bueno, creo que Amy y las chicas quieren ver a sus parejas a si que pueden irse-dijo Storm, rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había formado, poco a poco todos se fueron retirando hasta que solo quedaron Vector y Storm.

-Te dije que no iba a salir bien-dijo Vector sentándose en una silla.

-Ahora no es momento de arrepentirnos, todo esto es por el bien de todos-dijo Storm

-¿Incluidos el de ellas?-pregunto, Storm asintió y miro por la gran ventana que tenia detrás suya.

-Esperemos que si-


	10. Intentando hablar

-No antes muerta que ayudarles, no pienso hacerlo entendido-se escuchó gritar a Rouge en su casa.

-Cálmate Rouge-pidió Cream

-Como quieres que me calme-volvió a gritar-primero vienen así de repente ya hora, Vector espera que colaboremos con ellos como si nada-dijo y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Blaze-no es justo-volvió a decir y miro a la gata-y tu porque no dices nada-pregunto

-Porque estoy harta-dijo Blaze, las demás le miraron interrogantes-se supone que hemos pasado página no?, que ya nos hemos olvidados de ellos, entonces porque estamos tan furiosas de que hallan venido, solo debemos fingir que nada a pasado que son unos compañeros de trabajo y ya esta nada mas-dijo Blaze mirándolas-si actuamos como hasta ahora pensaran que aun los amamos-finalizo. Ante esta declaración todas se quedaron pensativas por lo que dijo la gata.

-En la Alcaldía-

-Shadow enserio quieres esperarla-pregunto Storm preocupado

-Si, tengo que hablar con ella-dijo el erizo negro sentado en un sillón.

-Tu mismo, pero te advierto que a cambiado estos últimos años-advirtió el pájaro.

-Me arriesgare-dijo Shadow sonriendo.

Se escucho la puerta y después de un pase dicho por Storm, Tilkal entro en el despacho.

-Hola Storm, querías verme-pregunto Tilkal sonriendo.

-Yo no pero el si-dijo Storm, señalando a Shadow quien estaba ya de pie.

-Que quieres-dijo seria Tilkal, al verlo.

-Hablar de lo que esta pasando-dijo Shadow acercándose a ella.

-Bueno yo os dejo para que podáis hablar-hablo Storm y salió del despacho.

-No tengo nada de que hablar-dijo la echidna, separándose de él.

-Tilkal por favor-pido el erizo tomándola de la mano-tu no eres así, que te ocurre-pregunto mostrando que estaba triste y preocupado.

-No se dímelo tu-dijo Tilkal, soltándose-que crees que ocurriría si la persona que amas te jara tirado, durante años, sin enviar ni una sola carta-pregunto la echidna intentando no llorar.

-Tilkal-susurro Shadow triste-y…yo…lo siento mucho de verdad sé que no tengo escusa-dijo mirando al suelo, pero después la miro-lo siento mucho por favor Tilkal dame otra oportunidad….-intento decir Shadow pero la echidna le interrumpió negando la cabeza.

-Lo siento Shadow, las cosas han cambiado desde la ultima vez….yo te perdono pero….nada volverá hacer como antes, yo tengo novio y soy feliz…-dijo Tilkal mirando para otro lado, Shadow no se creía lo que escuchaba, si era cierto que le había perdonado pero el quería que todo volviera ser como antes, el quería que la Echidna estuviera a su lado para siempre, Tilkal no dijo nada mas solo salió del despacho no sin antes pronunciar un "Adiós Shadow", para después cerrar la puerta, pero el erizo negro no se iba a rendir no señor, el recuperaría a su amada costara lo que costara.

-Tienda blaze´s magic-

El timbre de la tienda sonó, diciendo que alguien había entrado, Blaze salió de la trastienda, leyendo un libro

-Bienvenido que desea-pregunto sin mirar al cliente.

A la chica más hermosa del mundo-dijo el chico, Blaze levanto la mirada y vio al erizo plateado sonriendo.

-Lárgate-fue lo único que dijo la gata.

-Porque, soy un cliente no-dijo Silver paseando por la tienda-es muy bonita, aunque no esperaba menos de ti.

-Bien que quieres-pregunto Blaze cerrando el libro.

-Ya te lo he dicho-hablo Silver-te quiero a ti-dijo el erizo, acercándose a Blaze.

-Tienda Rose-

-Gracias por venir-dijo la eriza rosa, sonriéndole a los últimos clientes que salían de su tienda, cuando al fin se encontró sola, pudo suspirar tranquila y empezó a recoger todo lo que había desordenado.

-"Sera verdad lo que ha dicho Blaze, y si todavía no lo hemos olvidado"-pensaba Amy mientras doblaba la ropa de la tienda, movió la cabeza de un lado para otro desechando esa idea-"pero que digo, está claro que les hemos olvidado, Amy deja de pensar tonterías"-volvió a pensar mientras seguía ordenado, sin notar que alguien la observaba.

El erizo se acercó lentamente a ella hasta quedar a unos metros-hola Amy-hablo haciendo que la eriza rosa se asustara y voltea a mirar a quien le había hablado.

-Ah eres tú..-dijo seria mirando a Sonic-oye tengo muchas cosas que hacer así que no molestes-hablo mientras seguía ordenando.

Sonic no dijo nada solo la seguía con la mirada cosa que hizo poner a Amy muy nerviosa y se encaró a verlo.

-Se puedo saber qué te pasa dejar de mirarme-dijo molesta

-No puedo evitarlo Amy-dijo y se acercó rápidamente a ella y le agarro por la cintura-eres tan hermosa, una autentica diosa-le susurro al oído cuanto tiempo había soñado Sonic con tener a Amy asi entre sus brazos y volver a probar sus labios pero la realidad aunque dolorosa era muy diferente.

Amy separo bruscamente a Sonic y la miro molesta y sonrojada-no pienses que eso volverá a funcionar conmigo, ya te dije que para mi estas muerto-dijo molesta.

-Pero Amy-dijo Sonic triste por la reacción de la erizo rosa.

-Nada de peros Sonic-dijo la chica y le miro para después suspirar-oye se que esto a sido muy molesto para ti…yo siempre persiguiéndote y molestándote y causándote problema, tanto que te hiciste mi novio para que te dejara de molestar y que además por eso te fuiste y….aunque me costó entenderlo lo hice-empezó a decir mientras miraba al suelo y después miro al erizo azul-Sonic te perdono por irte así pero ya nada volverá hacer como antes, yo ahora soy feliz y debes respetar eso, a si que por favor vete-termino de decir y se fue corriendo al almacén, dejando al chico en estado de Shock, no se podría creer lo que había escuchado decir….si bien era cierto que a veces resultaba molesta y siempre huía de ella pero…él nunca se hiso su novio por eso, él la amaba pero era muy tímido para decirlo y ahora por culpa de su estupidez la estaba perdiendo.

-"No…no pienso rendirme…si hice que te enamoraras de mi una vez volveré a hacerlo"-pensó decidido y se marcho de la tienda, no sin antes dar una última mirada al almacén donde estaba la chica de sus sueños.

-Floristería Chao-

-Chao ten cuidado con esas flores vale-dijo Cream sonriéndole a su chao azul.

-Chao, chao-dijo sonriendo, mientras colocaba un ramo de flores en la mesa.

-Podrías ir al almacén a por las semillas de las azucenas-pregunto Cream sonriendo, el Chao asintió y se fue dentro.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a alguien

-Oh Charmy has llegado pronto, ahora mismo acabo-dijo Cream sin darse la vuelta.

-De verdad me comparas con esa estúpida abeja-dijo Tails molesto, haciendo que la conejita se girara a verle.

-Que haces aquí-pregunto Cream sorprendida.

-Quería verte-dijo acercándose a ella-y pregúntate que es lo que tiene ese imbécil para que estés con el-añadió mirándola.

-El jamás me dejaría sin decirme nada-dijo seria.

-Cream yo…lo siento mucho de verdad…no quería irme sin decirte nada pero…-intento decir Tails pero fue interrumpido.

-No Tails…la verdad es que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y…..estoy segura….de que si hubiera sido Cosmo, jamás la hubieras dejado-dijo triste la chica, hacia que el zorro se sorprendiera-tu aun amas a Cosmo yo solo fui un intento de remplazo para ella, pero admítelo yo jamás podre remplazar a Cosmo, por eso en vez de decirme que no me amabas te fuiste-continuo diciendo bajando la cabeza e intentando aguantar las lagrimas.

Cream yo….-intento decir Tails acercándose a la chica, pero no sabia que decir, el también sentía que las lagrimas estaban apunto de salir pero simplemente por que no soportaba verla llorar-yo….-volvió a decir pero fue interrumpido otra vez.

-Aléjate de ella-se escucho en el local, y alguien empujo a Tails contra una pared.

**-Charmy**-grito Cream, viendo a su novio que estaba parado frente a ella.

-Que haces imbecil-dijo enfadado Tails levantándose algo dolorido por el golpe.

-Eh dicho que te alejes de ella, ya bastante la hiciste sufrir cuando te marchaste no permitiré que lo hagas otra vez-dijo Charmy furioso.

Un aire tenso se empezó a notar por todo el lugar, Tails y Charmy se miraban con profundo odio, ya que los dos eran consientes de los sentimientos del otro por la conejo y por lo tanto eran rivales.

-Charmy, Tails ya basta-dijo Cream interponiéndose entre los dos, pues temía que hubiera una pelea, la chico miro a Tails triste-será mejor que te vallas-pidió, el Zorro no tuvo mas remedio que acceder y se marcho no sin antes mirar por ultima vez a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la floristería, una primera mirada con amor y otra con oído.

-Estas bien princesa-pregunto Charmy abrazando por la espalda a su novia.

-Si-susurro ella y abrazo a su novio, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en aquel zorro que había salido por la puerta.

Continuara…..


	11. La llamada

**Día: Miércoles Hora: 21:00 Lugar: Casa de los chicos:**

El silencio reinaba en todo el lugar, no se escuchaba ni una mosca, todos estaban sentados en el sofá y en los dos sillones de color crema que había alrededor de la mesa de roble colocada en el medio. Knucles, Silver y Jet se encontraban sentados en el sofá de color crema, mientras eran vendados por Tails ya que los tres tenían heridas por todo el cuerpo (advienen quien se las hizo) mientras Shadow se encontraba en el sillón de la derecha y Sonic en el de la izquierda, desde que habían llegado a casa hace unas horas, no habían hablado, ahora se encontraban en el salón para intentar buscar una solución aunque ninguno decía demasiado.

-No deberíamos habernos marchado-hablo por fin Tails rompiendo el silencio, los demás le miraron-Cream cree que no la amo, que solo la e utilizado para olvidarme de Cosmo-añadió dolido.

-Amy me ha dicho que solo era una molestia para mi y que el fin se dio cuenta y nunca mas volvería a molestarme-dijo Sonic mirando al techo-soy un capullo-grito molesto mientras se levantaba de golpe.

-Si tan solo se le hubiéramos dicho lo de la misión o le hubiéramos enviado una carta-susurro Jet.

-Bueno ya esta bien-grito Knucles levantándose del sofá-nos hemos enfrentado a muchos peligros y hemos salido ilesos y ahora por que las chicas dicen que se han olvidado de nosotros nos vamos a rendir, ja yo jamás me rindo y voy a recuperar a Rouge cueste lo que cueste, le demostrare que esta muy equivocada-dijo son una sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios.

-Aunque para eso tengas que acabar en el hospital-pregunto Silver.

-Si tengo que ir al hospital lo are con tal de recuperarla-dijo molesto el echidna.

-Nunca pensé que diría esto pero Knucles tiene razón no, nos podemos rendir asi como asi-dijo Silver.

-Pero aun queda un problema-añadió Tails mirando a los demás.

-Cual?-preguntaron.

-Sus "nuevos novios"-continuo con molestia y rabia.

Los otros se miraron serios y furiosos, si las chicas ya estaban con alguien, pero no las iban a dejar a manos de esos desgraciados, eso seguro.

**Día: Miércoles Hora 21:30 Lugar: Casa de las chicas.**

El silencio se hacia presente en el salón, mientras Amy y sus amigas pensaban seriamente en lo ocurrido hace unas horas en sus respectivos trabajos, si bien habían conseguido lo que querían y era dejar las cosas claras, pero entonces ¿porqué se sentían tan mal y tan tristes?

-Bueno ya esta bien-dijo Wave levantándose de golpe del sofá donde estaba sentada, las demás la miraron.

-Hemos pasado pagina, todo ha acabado, ahora somos felices, debemos dejar de sentirnos así de una vez, tenemos cosas mas importantes de que ocuparnos-continuo diciendo algo alterada, como si intentara convencerse a si misma de lo que decía pero sin lograrlo.

-Si tienes razón-dijo en un susurro Blaze-yo…..yo amo a Tim-añadió no muy segura.

Las otras se miraron, conocían demasiado bien a Blaze como para saber cuando no estaba segura de algo.

-Bueno creo que estábamos muy cansadas con todo lo que ha pasado hoy, lo mejor será que vallamos a dormir, mañana será otro día y podremos ver todo esto de otra manera-dijo Amy intentando calmar lo ánimos, la eriza se levanto y se fue a su cuarto, poco a poco las otras hicieron lo mismo quedando solo Rouge en el ya oscuro salón.

La mujer murciélago se levanto y camino lentamente hasta la ventana del salón, y miro fijamente a la luna que se alzaba sobre el oscuro cielo.

-¿Yo amo a Espión verdad?-se pregunto en voz alta-¿oh sigo enamorada de ti Knucles?-añadió triste y preocupada, había sufrido demasiado por culpa de ese echidna y no quería volver a sufrir, volvió a suspirar y se fue a su cuarto, mañana seria otro día, o al menos eso esperaba.

Al día siguiente:

-No, no quiero ir, no quiero, no quiero y no quiero-se escucho gritar desde una de las habitaciones.

-Rouge the Bat tienes 5 segundos para bajar o te juro por dios que te bajo yo misma rastras-grito Amy molesta por la actitud de la murciélago.

-Me da igual tus amenazas te digo que no bajo y es que no, además prefiero morir antes que ir con esos desgraciados a enseñarles nuestra base-

Amy suspiro- Wave, Blaze vosotras soy sensatas, podéis hacer que entre en razón-pidió a sus dos amigas, sabia que las únicas que podían hacerla entrar en razón eran ellas dos.

-No se yo, cuando se comporta así no hay quien la aguante-dijo Blaze, tomando una taza de café.

-Creo que lo mejor seria dejarla aquí, ya vendrá con nosotros cuando vea que no le prestamos atención-comento Wave mientras se colocaba su pañuelo blanco en la cabeza.

-Creo que deberíamos llamarles-sugirió Tilkal mirando a las demás.

-Si yo también, creo que es la única forma de que podamos sacarla de allí-añadió Amy y miro a la Echidna-los llamas tú-pregunto, la chica asintió y tomo su móvil.

**En casa de los chicos:**

Todos se encontraban desayunando en silencio, la verdad es que no les apetecía nada hablar y mucho menos de lo que paso ayer, se notaba que ninguno pudo dormir ya que las ojeras se notaban en sus rostros, en ese momento sonó un móvil, era el de Knucles a si que tomo y miro la pantalla para saber quien era, sorprendiéndose mucho al leer el nombre.

-¿Quién eso Knucles?-pregunto Silver curioso por la cara del echidna.

-Es Tilkal-dijo el nombrado mirando a sus amigos, quien habría los ojos en señal de sorpresa.

-¡Nani!-gritaron todos sorprendidos.

-¿Que quiere?-pregunto Jet.

-No lo se-

-¿Y como es que te llama a ti?-hablo Shadow visiblemente molesto.

-Tampoco lo se-

-Bueno contesta y le preguntas, tal vez sea importante-dijo Sonic, esperando que fuera algo bueno para ellos.

Knucles suspiro y contesto el móvil.

-¿Si?-pregunto

-Knucles al fin contestas, soy yo Tilkal-se escucho decir por la otra línea.

-Ah….Hola Tilkal ¿que es lo que quieres tan temprano?-pregunto algo nervioso.

-Knucles, escucha las chicas y yo necesitamos ayuda es sobre Rouge-

-Rouge, le ha pasado algo malo-respondió preocupado, los demás se miraron también algo preocupado.

-No, no es solo que….-pero no pudo continuar por que alguien le arrebato el teléfono.

-Oye Knucles escucha a Rouge no le pasa nada malo, pero el caso es que tenemos que llevaros a donde esta la Master Esmerald y Rouge no quiere bajar de su habitación necesitamos que nos digas como hacerla bajar, a si que mueve tu trasero y el de tus amigos hasta aquí enseguida-se escucho decir a Wave bastante molesta y después de eso colgó, dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir para allá-dijo Tails a los que los demás asintieron y se prepararon para ir a casa de sus ex –chicas.

En casa de las chicas:

-Podrías haber sido un poco mas delicada no crees-pregunto Tilkal mirando a la pájaro.

-Por que si se lo merecen-

-Wave acordamos nada de resentimientos con respecto a ellos recuerdas-hablo Cream.

-Si ya ya-contesto restándole importancia mientras caminaba al sofá.

Continuara…..


	12. Una pelea y un sonrojo

El timbre sonó y Cream fue a abrir la puerta a los recién llegados, estos entraron algo nerviosos y emocionados, saludando alegremente a la conejo quien solo asentía a los saludos, por ultimo el zorro de dos colas paso y se puso al lado de la chica.

-Hola Cream, estas muy linda-dijo sonriéndole.

-Ah, hola Miles-saludo Cream mientras cerraba la puerta y se encamino con sus amigas, dejando al zorro triste y dolido, por que le había llamado Miles, si bien ese era su verdadero nombre, nunca le gusto que le llamaran así y mucho menos si era la chica a la que el amaba.

-Bien que le ocurre a Rouge-pregunto a Knucles ya que aun seguía algo preocupado.

-Lo que ocurre es que cuando le dijimos que íbamos a enseñaros donde se encuentra la Master Esmerald, se encerró en su cuarto y no quiere salir-explico Blaze molesta por la actitud tan infantil de su amiga.

Knucles rio levemente, ya se imaginaria que haría algo como eso.

-¿Y que queréis que haga exactamente?-

-Tu conoces a Rouge mejor que cualquiera de aquí, queremos que la convenzas para que baje o si no, no podremos salir-pidió Amy de una forma seria y calmada, cosa que hiso sorprender bastante a Sonic.

-"Tanto te a cambiado nuestra marcha Amy"-pensó el erizo mientras la miraba.

Mientras los demás estaban en silencio cada uno metidos en sus pensamientos, el echidna se quedo callado por un momento pensando como podía hacer bajar a su chica de su habitación.

-Cuando a Rouge se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay quien se la saque es muy testaruda-empezó a decir-pero creo que hay algo que podemos hacer para que baje.

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron las demás.

-Veréis…-empezó a susurrar su plan.

Mientras en la habitación de Rouge:

Hacia rato que no escuchaba a nadie y eso era algo que a la murciélago le empezó a preocupar, sabia que el odioso de su ex – novio y sus amigos estaban allí y eso la molestaba aun mas.

-"Seguro piensa que Knucles puede hacer bajar"-pensó mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro -ja como si eso fuera a pasar-se dijo para si misma, cuando escucho que la llamaban.

-Rouge esta es tu ultima oportunidad para bajar-escucho decir a Amy, la ladrona sonrió.

-No pienso bajar Amy ya te lo dije, no pienso bajar-

-Oh bien, entonces que tendremos que destruir este rubí, que conseguiste ase poco-escucho decir a Blaze, en ese momento Rouge sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-No….no seréis capaces-dijo nerviosa desde la puerta.

-Oh Rouge, créeme si no bajas en menos de 1 minuto, lo haremos y sabes que a nosotras no nos importa perder una joya-hablo Wave, con voz segura, la murciélago estaba furiosa.

**-¡Vale, vale ya bajo, pero esto no quedara así y a ti echidna me las pagaras!-**grito y se fue corriendo a cambiar.

En el salón:

-Valla tu plan a funcionado-dijo Cream sin creérselo.

-Je conozco muy bien a Rouge, se que jamás permitiría que destruyeran una de sus "amadas joyas"-

-Pero a diferencia de ti yo no me aíslo de los demás por una esmeralda-se escucho decir desde las escaleras.

-Ya era hora de que bajaras, Rouge-dijo la eriza.

-Oye no empieces, he bajado no?, ahora vámonos antes de que me arrepienta- comento y empezó a caminar fuera, pasando por al lado del Echidna a quien ni si quiera miro, cosa que molesto mucho al chico, las demás siguieron a Rouge.

-¿A donde vamos?-pregunto Shadow, mientras las seguía.

-Ahora que vamos a trabajar juntos por orden del alcalde, deberéis saber donde se encuentra la Master Esmerald, a si que vamos allí-contesto Tilkal.

-Pero como esta un poco lejos, deberemos ir yendo ya-añadió Cream, cuando se pararon en la entrada del garaje.

-Y como iremos-pregunto esta vez Tails.

-Con esto…-hablo Wave y abrió la entra del garaje dejando ver, dos deportivos uno celeste y blanco y el otro rojo, también había 6 motos todas de diferentes colores, al igual que 6 tablas voladoras de distintos colores, los chicos estaban sorprendidos y muy emocionados.

-¡Que pasada!-dijeron todos, las chicas se miraron entre ellas y suspiraron.

-Hombres-dijeron y caminaron dentro.

-Bien , como no todas las motos y las tablas están arregladas, debido a la ultima pelea-comento Wave mirando mal a sus amigos, quienes rieron nerviosas-y puesto que somos muchos, tendremos que coger, los dos coches, dos motos y dos tablas.

-Bien entonces yo iré en la moto-hablo Silver sonriendo, mientras caminaba hacia la moto morada claro de Blaze.

-Eh un momento la moto es mía por que debería dejártela-pregunto Blaze.

-Por que soy tu novio, además con esa ropa no iras en una moto-añadió Silver.

-Eres mi ex –novio y yo iré como quiera y como quiera-

-Blaze tiene razón, nosotras decidiremos como iremos-hablo Tilkal.

-Ja como si piensas que te dejare ir así, en un atabla voladora o en una moto-comento Shadow serio.

-Tú no eres quien para mandarme, erizo-contesto molesta, la echidna.

Y asi la pelea por ver como irían cada uno comenzó, mientras Amy y Sonic miraban todo con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Veo que no han cambiado nada en todo este tiempo-comento Amy mientras miraba la pelea.

-Si son unos críos-susurro Sonic y miro de reojo a la eriza, esta lo noto y le miro con el seño fruncido.

-Ocurre algo Hedgehog-pregunto molesta, el chico al darse cuenta que fue descubierto se puso nervioso y miro hacia otro lado sonrojado.

-No…na….nada…es solo que….-empezó a decir y después lo miro-estas muy hermosa Amy-dijo con total sinceridad mientras sonreía, la eriza le miro sorprendía y asintió que sus mejillas se tornaban de rojo, a si que giro rápidamente la cabeza para que no lo notara.

-Gra….gracias-dijo nerviosa, sorprendiendo al erizo aunque por dentro sonrió, ya que se estaba comportando como la Amy que conocía, la eriza carraspeo un poco la garganta y fue con los demás para parar la pelea.

-Bien puesto que ninguno se pone de acuerdo lo mejor será, sortearlo, aremos unos papelitos con números, y el numero que saque cada uno ira a un coche, una moto o una tabla-dijo Amy, los demás le miraron.

-Pero Ames-dijeron las chicas.

-Nada de peros, contra antes acabemos la pelea antes acabaremos con esto-dijo y se fue a buscar papel y boli.

Después de organizarlo todo, el sorteo empezó y el resultado fue el siguiente:

_**1 Coche azul:**_

Tilkal

Shadow

Blaze

Silver

_**2 Coche rojo:**_

Amy

Cream

Sonic

Tails

_**Moto:**_

Rouge

Knucles

_**Tablas:**_

Wave

Jet

-Bien ahora vámonos-dijo Amy y se subió al coche, así sin que ninguno tuviera tiempo a protestar, oh más bien sin que las chicas tuvieran tiempo de protestar, se subieron a los respectivos vehículos y se marcharon de allí.


	13. Llegada a la base

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo siento haber tardado tanto pero el instituto me tiene muy ocupada, les prometo que a partir de ahora continuare mas seguido ^^.

Día: Jueves, Hora: 11:00 Lugar: Coche numero 1.

El silencio incomodo, se hacia presente en el auto, mientras cada uno de los presentes se sumía en sus pensamientos, Amy iba conduciendo con Shadow de copiloto, mientras Silver y Blaze estaban en los asientos de detrás, Shadow y Silver se miraron varias veces, esperando que alguno empezara una conversación, mientras las dos chicas, rezaban para que no hablara.

-Oe Amy-comenzó a decir Silver, mientras miraba a la eriza rosa- escuche que tienes una tienda de ropa muy popular ¿Cómo es eso?-pregunto curioso.

-Es que no puedo tener un trabajo y que este sea famoso Silver-contesto la eriza, mientras le miraba por el espejo retrovisor.

-No…..no es eso es que como a ti te gusta tanto cocinar, pensé que tendrías una cafetería o algo parecido-hablo el erizo plateado.

-Es cierto, cocinas tan bien que todos pensamos que tendrías una cafetería, aunque también tienes muy buen gusto para la ropa, es normal que tu tienda sea tan popular-hablo Shadow mientras miraba por la ventana, se quedo un momento callado pero cuando vio que nadie hablaba miro a sus compañeros, quienes les miraban sorprendidos-ocurre algo-pregunto molesto.

-T…tú me has alagado-dijo Amy sorprendida.

-Si bueno, siento si te he molestado-continuo el erizo negro.

-No, para nada, es solo que me sorprendió tu has alagado a nadie, bueno quitando a Tilkal claro-continuo la eriza rosa-y si es cierto, por un tiempo estuve pensando en poner una cafetería, pero después de di cuenta que la moda era mi pasión y decidí abrir la tienda, vosotros sabéis mejor que nadie lo bien que se me da la ropa-añadió sonriendo.

-Si es cierto-dijeron los dos chicos riendo.

-¿A que te refieres Amy?-pregunto Blaze curiosa, ya que no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban

-Cuando Silver, Shadow y yo nos empezábamos a juntar más, decidí que no podían seguir yendo desnudos para allí, a si que los lleve de compras-

-Fue el peor día de mi vida-susurro el erizo plateado.

-Oh vamos no fue tan malo-

-Si que lo fue-contestaron

-Jijiji bueno tal vez un poco-rio Amy

-Eso explica por qué, os empezasteis a vestir tan de repente, Amy os convenció-contesto Blaze.

-Bueno mas que convencernos nos obligo-respondió Silver-aun tengo marcas, del martillo de Amy-susurro.

-Jajajaja sois unos exagerados-rio Ames.

-Ah ya lo recuerdo, Silver y Shadow vinieron con unos chichones en la cabeza, la primera vez que vinieron vestidos jajaja Amy creo que hay te pasaste-añadió Blaze riendo.

Los dos chicos se miraron y sonrieron, parece que habían conseguido que volvieran a ser las de siempre.

-Jeje y eso no fue lo peor-contesto Silver.

-Cuenta, cuenta-pido Blazer.

-Veras…..-empezó el erizo a contar.

Mientras en el coche 2:

Un silencio incomodo se hacia presente en aquel lugar, Tilkal conducía aunque de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a sus acompañantes, Sonic miraba por la ventana aburrido, al igual que Cream y Tails que se encontraban en los asientos de detrás, el zorrito miro varia veces a la chica intentando empezar una conversación con ella pero no sabia exactamente como empezar, eso fue notado por Sonic y decidió empezar a hablar.

-Oye Cream, aun sigues haciendo esas coronas de flores tan bonitas ¿no? Seguro que en la floristería se venden muy bien-empezó a decir mientras miraba a la conejita, quien le miro sorprendida.

-Si la verdad es que son muy populares no esperaba que la floristería se hiciera tan famosa-respondió.

-¿Y por qué no?-pregunto Tails uniéndose a la conversación-todos sabes que eres la mejor cuando se trata de flores y plantas, es normal que tu floristería fuera la mejor de la ciudad-respondió sonriendo.

-Ah…gra….gracias-dijo avergonzada por tantos halagos, Tilkal noto esto y sonrió un poco aunque no estaba segura de porque.

-¿Y tu que?-pregunto Sonic mirando a la echidna-pensé que serias como tu primo y te quedarías todo el día cuidando la Master Esmerald.

-Al contrario que Knucles, yo si quiero tener vida propia y si que vigilo la Master Esmerald, la casa tiene cámaras de seguridad y esta muy bien protegida, además si me quedara vigilando me aburrirá mucho, por eso me gusta trabajas para Storm y ayudar a mis amigas-

-Jajaja si tienes razón, además no me imagino a Knucles sin pasar un día sin su Esmeralda-rio Sonic, mientras Tilkal soltaba una pequeña risa, mientras en la parte trasera del coche, Tails y Cream hablaban tranquilamente de cualquier cosa.

Y así se paso el tiempo mientras se encaminaban hacia donde es encontraban las Esmeraldas, ni que decir tiene que Rouge y Knucles estuvieron picándose todo el camino haciendo carreras y molestándose como lo hacían antes y Wave y Jet competían por ver quien hacia las mejores piruetas y recordaban los viejos tiempos, así en una hora llegaron a su destino y los vehículos fueron aparcados en la entrada de una gran mansión, que estaba rodeado por un gran jardín muy bien cuidado, a la derecha había una piscina y a la izquierda un poco mas lejos se podía apreciar el bosque que habían tenido que atravesar y en el que un poco mas lejos se encontraba un rio, todos bajaron y se encaminaron hacia dentro de la Mansión.

-Aquí estamos-anuncio Amy entrando en la gran mansión, junto a los demás, los chicos solo soltaron un "guau" de sorpresa al mirar la casa desde dentro, definitivamente era mas de lo que se esperaban encontrar.

-Jeje a que mola-se rio Wave- la casa se compone de 3 plantas, más el sótano, la de abajo se encuentra el comedor, la cocina, el salón, la sala de reuniones, la biblioteca y la sala de operaciones además del jardín donde se encuentra la piscina, y la sala de entrenamiento o "dojo" como lo llama Rouge-explico mirando por ultimo a la murciélago.

-En la segunda planta están las habitaciones cada una con su propio cuarto de baño y en la tercera planta guardamos los materiales que no necesitamos, además de tener una enorme azotea-siguió explicando Rouge, mientras caminaban en dirección al salón.

-Y por ultimo en el sótano se encuentra el laboratorio y el garaje, donde trabajamos principalmente Cream, Wave, Blaze y yo-añadió por ultimo Tilkal.

-Y bien que os parece-pregunto Cream, mirando a los chicos quien no habían dicho una sola palabra.

-¡Esto es una pasada!-grito Jet emocionado, haciendo que todos se taparon los oídos.

-Jajajaja si esta casa es fantástica, como la habéis conseguido-rio Sonic.

-Bueno cuando tienes contactos es muy fácil-dijo Amy sonriendo.

-Ne podemos ver el garaje-pregunto Tails emocionado.

-Yo quiero ver la sala de entrenamiento-dijo Knucles.

-Me apetece ver donde se encuentra la biblioteca-se escucho decir a Shadow.

-Bueno, bueno que os parece una visita guiada y después nos reunimos en el comedor para comer y hablar sobre el supuesto plan de Eggman-sugirió Blaze ya que al ver a todos tan emocionados no quería decepcionarles.

Todos asintieron y acordaron en verse en el comedor en una hora, y así empezó la visita guiada por la casa, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos amarillos les estuviera siguiendo por todos lados.

Continuara….


	14. Un dia perfecto arruinado

La hora paso entre risas y recorridos por todo el lugar hasta que tuvieron que ir al comedor (ni que decir tiene que tuvieron que sacar arrastras a Tails y a knucles del Garaje y el Gimnacio respectivamente)

Cuando todos estuveron sentados en el comedor y la comida que habían preparado Amy, Cream y Tilkal estuvio lista todos empezaron a comer, los chicos estaban encantado de poder alfin pobar la cocina casera y aun mas si eran de las que eran sus novias como les ocurria a Sonic, Tail y Shadow.

-¿En serio llevais todo este tiempo sin probar una comida casera?-pregunto Blaze sin creérselo, los chicos asintieron.

-Siempre comíamos comida rápida y de nosotros el único que sabe cocinar es Knucles-dijo Jet antes de seguir comiendo.

-Pero si el idiota del echidna cocina fatal-salto Rouge, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte del echidna rojo.

-Lo sabemos y creenos no lo descubrimos de la mejor manera-Hablo Silver poniendo cara de asco, cosa que hizo reir a todos menos a Knucles, quien solo se dedicaba a comer molesto.

Amy quien se estaba riendo miro a su lado para ver a Sonic comiendo Hod dog como un loco (creo que esa es la comida favorita de sonic no?) Lo que hizo que la eriza riera nerviosa.

-Tu amor por los Hod dog no ha cambiado nada Sonic-dijo Amy sin darse cuenta de que había dicho su nombre, pero Sonic si lo noto y sonrio, trago la comida que tenia en la boca y se limpio los restos que tenia con una servilleta.

-Si tienes razón mi amor por los Hod dog no ha cambiado, lo mismo que mi amor por ti Ames-dijo sonriendo coquetamente, Amy le miro por un momento y frunció el ceño mientas sentía sus mejillas enrojecer pero giro la cara para que no la mirara, los demás que lo habían escuchado todo se quedaron callados, y las chicas se cruzaron de abrazos, ahora el buen ambiente que se había formado acabo por completo gracias a Sonic.

-Bien deveriamos empezar a hablar sobre el supuesto plan de Eggman no creeis-dijo Rouge seria.

-Si tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo para tonterías vamos a la sala de reuniones-comento la eriza rosa mientras se levantaba seguida de las demás. Los chicos miraron a Sonic furiosos, por que por su culpa todo había vuelto a ser como antes, el erizo azul solo pudo bajr la cabeza derrotado y junto a los demás se levantaron y fueron a la sala.

La sala de reuniones, era una sala muy grande de color blanco con una gran mesa y un monton de sillas giratorias de cuero, atrás de la mesa se podía apreciar una gran pantalla y debajo de esta un poco mas alejada unos monitores con pantalla donde al parecer se podía controlar la pantalla gigante.

Tilkal y Wave se encontraban en los dos monitores tecleando algunas cosas en ese momento en la pantalla gigante apareció la guarida de Eggman.

-Tilkal quiero ver las imágenes de dentro por favor-pidio Cream, mientras tecleaba unas cosas en la tabla que tenia en sus manos.

-Y esto que es-pregunto Knucles, maravillado por el lugar (Si…si dije maravillado XD Knucles: ¬¬* Yo: jeje ^^!)

-En esta sala controlamos todo lo que pasa en Moubius, tenemos cámaras en todos lados incluso en la guarida de ese Huevo-dijo Rouge seria y sin mirarle, cosa que entristeció al Echidna, ya que el prefenia que le gritara y que discutieran por que al menos asi podía estar cerca de ella.

-¿Quereis controlar a Eggman?-pregunto Jet.

-No vamos a controlarlo, lo estamos vigilanto pajarraco-se escucho decir una voz detrás de ellos, haciendo que todos se giraran para ver a los recién llegados.

-¡Tu!-gritaron Jet, Silver , Tails y Knucles

Continuara….


	15. Y llegaron los rivales

Delante de ellos se encontraban 6 chicos, dos de ellos eran Charmy y Espión, quienes se acercaron a saludar a sus novias bajo la atenta mirada de molestia de Knucles y Tails, los otros cuatro chicos eran un erizo de la altura de Sonic de color amarillo, vestía una camiseta azul oscuro, unos pantalones blancos y unos tenis azul y blancos y tres pues salían de su frente, a su lado se encontraba un pájaro del mismo color que Sonic, el cual llevaba una camiseta morada, una chaqueta negra, unos pantalones también negros y unos botines morados y negros.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a Amy y Wave, las cuales los abrazaron con una sonrisa, mientras Jet y Sonic veían a sus nuevos rivales con puro odio.

Los otros dos chicos los cuales ya se encontraban con Tilkal y Blaze, eran un Echidna de color rojo con una camiseta negra y roja y zapatos del mismo color y un Gato de color naranja con una camiseta y un pantalón de color blanco y zapatos naranjas y blancos.

-¿Alguien me puede explicar quienes son ellos?-pregunto al fin Shadow cruzado de brazos y visiblemente molesto, mientras miraba al Echidna con odio.

-Cierto no nos hemos presentado-dijo el erizo, mientras pasaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Amy, lo que hizo que Sonic frunciera el seño.

-Yo soy Red, encantado de conoceros-dijo el echidna sonriendo amablemente-el erizo que esta con Ames es Nick, el pájaro que esta con Wave-chan, se llama Lean y el Gato que toma de la mano a Blaze es Tim y bueno supongo que ya conoces a Charmy y Espion-presento el echidna a los demás.

-Y como ya deveis suponer ellos son nuestros novios-hablo Rouge mientras abrazaba a Espion.

Knucles le miro enfadado pero decidio no decir nada mientras Sonic furioso decidio hablar.

-Bueno nosotros somos….-empezo a decir pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya sabemos quienes sois, todos hablan de vosotros, aunque nadie sabe como sois en realidad-solto Nick mirando con odio a Sonic, mientras abrazaba mas a Amy.

-A si ¿y como somos? Si se puede saber-Hablo Silver.

-Sois unos cobardes que dejaron a sus novias para irse de aventuras-se escucho decir a Tim, mirando con furia al erizo plateado.

Después de esa presentación y esa aclaración, todos se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, que se alargó por unos minutos, con la mirada de rivalidad, odio y furia que se echaban os chicos, las chicas se miraron entre si, incomodas y algunas como Cream, Tilkal y Amy con algo de miedo, Wave iba a hablar cuando en ese momento sono una alarma.

-"Salvadas por la campana"-pensaron todas y miraron a la pantalla.

-¿Que es esa alarma?-pregunto Tails.

-Es una llamada, significa que alguien nos esta llamando-explico Cream mientras tecleaba unas teclas en uno de los teclados.

-Cream a la pantalla-ordeno Tilkal, la conejo obedeció y la pantalla apareció, en eso aparecieron una gata de color blanco con ojos marrones oscuros y una coleta alta, vestia una blusa de color azul oscuro y una falda corta de color celeste y unas botas del mismo color, a su lado estaba una loba de color gris, cabello negro largo, ojos de color celeste, vestia de polera morada, un collar morado claro, blullines azules y zapatillas de lonas morado claro, atrás se podía apreciar a un lobo y a un león peleando contra un monstro muy feo.

-Lucy, Mio ¿Qué tal todo por allí chicas?-pregunto Rouge feliz de ver a sus amigas.

-Genial, todo esta resultando muy fácil-dijo la gata sonriendo.

-Eso lo dirás por ti Lucy-se escucho gritar al Leon, antes de esquivar un ataque.

-Dan eres un debilucho, no me hagas ir allí-dijo la loba molesta.

-Jajaja Mio-chan tu no cambias verdad-dijo Amy riendo por la actitud de su amiga, la eriza se encogio de hombros mientras sonreía, en eso la gata se fijo mejor en los que estaban allí y sonrio.

-Sonic-kun, chicos estais aquí holaaaaa-grito lucy muy feliz de verles, para después recibir un golpe por parte de Mio.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no chilles-le riño Mio.

-Perdon-

-Ho...hola Lucy, Mio tanto tiempo-saludo Jet, nervioso al ver que mio no había cambiado.

-Me alegra ver que estáis bien, chicas-saludo Tails sonriendo.

-Y que no han cambiado nada-añadio Silver en un susurro.

Las chicas y los que ahora eran sus novios se quedaron viendo todo el espectáculo, como si estuvieran en un segundo plano, cosa que molesto a las chicas por lo que decidieron intervenir.

-Bueno, dejemos los rencuentros para cuando volváis-intervino Amy molesta y miro la pantalla-¿Qué tenéis?-pregunto, cuando aparecieron los dos chicos en pantalla y todos se miraron serios

-Pues veras…-empezo Mio.

Continuara….


	16. Descubriendo los planes de Eggman

"_Pues veréis- comenzó Mio"_

_Flash Back:_

Estaban en medio de un bosque, en la región de Zinta, una región muy rica en cultivo y ganadería, habían escuchado que Eggman había estado muy tiempo allí a si que fueron a investigar, por lo que en esos momentos se encontraban caminando, con Mio a la cabeza del grupo.

-Neee…Mio-chan no podemos parar a descansar-pidió Lucy detrás de la loba mientras caminaban los cuatro.

-Hemos descansado hace poco-contesto esta sin mirarle.

**-¡Eso fue hace 5 horas!-**

-Vamos…vamos…Lucy-chan, seguro que pronto descansaremos-dijo Shiro sonriéndole a la gata e intentando consolarla.

-Conociendo a Mio es capaz de llevarnos hasta el fin del mundo sin descansar siquiera-dijo esta susurrando-Ne Shiro-kun llévame a tu espalda-pidió sonriendo ganándose la atención de Mio y Dan.

-¡Agg! Deja ya de quejarte enana-salto Dan molesto y se puso en cuclillas dando la espalda a Lucy, la cual se encontraba atrás suya-súbete a mi espalda yo te llevo-dijo intentando que no viera sus sonrojo.

Lucy le miro sorprendida pero sonrió y muy feliz se subió a la espalda del león, el cual cuando ya sintió a Lucy en su espalda se levanto del suelo.

-Vamos-dijo empezando a caminar.

Mientras detrás de ellos Mio y Shiro miraban la escena sonriendo.

-No te vas a meter con el-le pregunto Shiro a Mio.

-No, creo que por ahora le dejare, además Lu-chan esta muy feliz, a si que lo dejare por ahora-

Shiro no respondió solo asintió con la cabeza y miro a Mio en silencio, esta lo noto y lo miro levemente sonrojada.

-Que….¿¡Que tanto me miras!?-pregunto intentando ocultar su nerviosismo.

-Nada es solo que…amo como te preocupas por los demás-le contesto sinceramente mientras sonreía, Mio solo le miro sonrojada y muy nerviosa.

**-¡I….Idiota!-**grito y le dio un puñetazo tirando lo al suelo medio inconsciente.

Mio se quedo sonroja, molesta y avergonzada por lo que le dijo Shiro y miro para otro lado, en ese momento Lucy y Dan, quienes habían escuchado el golpe se pararon y miraron sorprendidos la escena.

**-¡MIO POR QUE GOLPEATE A SHIRO!-**grito Dan asustado.

**-¡NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA DAN!-**le grito Mio, después mira a Shiro y dice–será mejor que ustedes descansen mientras yo busca a los alrededores

-Si-dijo Lucy, bajándose de la espalda de Dan y fue donde Shiro para cuidarle.

Mio se va a buscar a los alrededores, después de que se va Lucy ve a dan y dice

-Tu crees que ella estará bien dan-

-Si viendo como dejo al pobre de Shiro si ella se puede cuidar lo más bien sola-contesto el León.

Pasaron un par de horas mio aun no había llegado de ver si había algo a los alrededores Shiro empezó a despertar de apoco

-Aaaaaaaah me duele la cabeza-Dijo Shiro dolorido.

-Aaaaah has despertado Shiro-kun ^w^-soltó Lucy y lo abrasa feliz-

-Si me alegra que despertaras ¬¬*-dijo Dan celoso por ver como Lucy abrazaba a Shiro-

Shiro ve los celos de dan y le de vuelve el abraso a Lucy (si lo se soy muy mala X3)-si a mi también –dice mientras le sonreía burlonamente a Dan.

_-Eres un c__r__a__bón Shiro ¬¬*-_piensa Dan (Espera Dan piensa XD)

Justo en ese momento Mio llega pero tenía los brazos arañados y pantalones algo rotos, cuando ve la escena.

-Linda escenita que tienen ustedes dos ¬¬*****- dijo viendo a los dos chicos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lucy y Shiro se miraron, para después separarse rápidamente, sonrojados y miraron a Mio.

-No….no es lo que parece lo juro-dijo Lucy asustada, mientras rezaba por que Mio no se enfadara con ella.

Mio y Dan, quien ya se había levantado del suelo, se dieron la vuelta y empezaron a caminar.

Vamos he encontrado algo que deberíais ver-dijo Mio sin mirarles, rápidamente Lucy y Shiro se levantaron y los siguieron, pocos minutos después entraron en lo que parecía ser una especia de cueva, con un montón de robots de Eggman destrozados por todas partes.

-Guau que es todo esto-pregunto Lucy mientras miraba todo los robots destrozados-los has destrozado Mio-pregunto mirando con desconfianza a Mio.

-Que querías que hiciera se abalanzaron todos contra mi-respondió esta sin dejar de caminar-preparaos puede a ver mas trampas y peligros-

Dicho esto todos sacaron sus armas, Lucy hizo aparecer su arco y su carcaj con sus flechas, Dan saco sus dos pistolas y Shiro creo un bate de hielo, asi caminaron los 4 hasta que aparecieron en el fondo de la cueva que era como el laboratorio de Eggman solo que en versión reducido y todo muy descuidado como si nadie pasara por allí en muchísimo tiempo.

-Valla a si que los rumores son ciertos…Eggman ha estado por aquí-dijo Shiro mirando los alrededores.

-Hey mirad esto son contenedores de contención-dijo Dan mirando los contenedores vacíos, Shiro y Mio se acercaron al León, mientras Lucy seguía mirando por los alrededores cuando se centro en un ordenador que parecía que aun funcionaba, la gata lo encendió y accedió a la base de datos cuando vio algo que no le gusto nada por lo que llamo a los demás quienes se acercaron enseguida.

-¿Qué has encontrado Lucy?-pregunto Mio.

-Mirad esto-dijo y pulso una teclas para mostrar unos planos y unos anotas, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-Según esto Eggman quiere la las esmeraldas y a Amy y a las chicas para por así poder utilizar sus poderes y crear un tipo de mounstro perfecto e indestructible-explico Lucy mirando la pantalla.

-Pero la magia es muy inestable, si utiliza a las chicas y las esmeraldas sus cuerpos no lo aguantaran y podían morir-dijo Shiro preocupado

-Bien vámonos, tenemos que avisar a las chicas-dijo Mio y camino a la salida, Lucy y Shiro la siguieron pero Dan siguió cotilleando cuando de repente se callo y pulso un botón muy raro, unos golpes, todos se pararon de golpe y se giraron para encontrarse con un robot gigante de los de Eggman.

-Upss-solto Dan.

-**Dan idiota!-**gritaron todos para después salir corriendo fuera de allí, cuando salieron las chicas se apartaron del robot y llamaron a sus amigas mientas dejaban a los pobres Dan y Shiro solo contra el robot.

_Fin de Flash Back_

-Y eso fue lo que paso-Finalizo Shiro.

Continuara….


	17. A prepara la fiesta (capitulo corto)

Despues de que finalizara el relato todos se quedaron en silencio pensativos por lo dicho por Mio y los demás, hasta que Amy hablo.

-Así que por eso Eggman ha estado molestando tanto últimamente-dijo pensativa y miro la pantalla-Bien Lucy, Mio, Shiro y Dan quiero que volváis lo antes posible para hacer un plan para vencer a Eggman ¿entendido?-

-Si-dijeron todos y Cream finalizo la comunicación, cuando la comunicación se cortó la eriza soltó un suspiro de frustración.

-Entonces eso quiere de nosotras, nuestros poderes-dijo Blaze mirando a los presentes.

-¿Pero no entiendo, por qué ha dejado de atacar justo ahora, y por qué no os ha capturado antes?-pregunto Tails.

-Tal vez…por que no se esperaba que volviéramos-dijo Shadow.

-Jah no os creáis tan importantes-dijo Red algo molesto, mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio al erizo negro que este correspondió.

-En realidad creo que Shadow tiene razón-dijo Tilkal sorprendiendo a todos.

-Queeee-gritaron los demás, mientras Shadow sonreía con superioridad.

-Si pensadlo, Eggman a parado de atacar desde que ellos vinieron, y a el le sorprendió tanto como a nosotros que volverían…seguro no estaba en sus planes-siguió analizando la echidna.

-¿Entonces que sugieres que hagamos amor?-pregunto Red abrazándola por la cintura, mientras Shadow tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano para no lanzarse sobre Red y matarlo con sus propias manos.

(Que divertido yo le ayudo :D¡)

-bueno cuanto se tardaran en volver-dijo el erizo azul mientras miraba a su amada.

-bueno al menos uno días-dijo la eriza rosa mientras miraba al erizo azul.

-pero conociendo a Mio llegaran mañana si es que con suerte deja descansar a los chicos-dijo el echidna rojo medio burlón.

-bien en ese caso de veríamos prepararnos para cuando lleguen los chicos-dijo la murciélago blanca sonriendo.

Los demás miraron a Rouge confundidos aunque por la sonrisa del murciélago se esperaba lo peor.

-Rouge no querrás decir que…-empezó a decir Cream un poco asustado.

-Exacto-susurro la murciélago**-****¡****celebraremos una fiesta a lo grande****!**-grito emociona

Mientras los demás suspiraban derrotados, sabían que cuando se trataba de una fiesta no había quien le quitara esa idea. Así todos comenzaron a preparar las cosa para cuando llegaran Mio y los demás y cada uno se encargaría de un trabajo, propuesto por Amy para que no hubiera peleas, y como los novios de las chicas se tuvieron que ir (para la grandísima suerte de Sonic y sus amigos) el Team Sonic y el Team Amy se quedaron organizando todo.

-Bien repasemos de lo que se encargara cada uno-dijo Amy mientras miraba la lista-Silver, Shadow y el faker, se encargaran de traer las mesas, sillas, etc…

**-¡Como que Faker!-**grito Sonic sorprendido de que su Amy lo llamara así, pero Amy lo ignoro y siguió mirando la lista, haciendo que los demás se rieran a pesar de que a los chicos le daba algo de pena.

-Bueno si ya se ha acabado de interrumpir por decir ¡VERDADES!-dijo Amy recalcando la palabra verdad e ignorando a Sonic que se fue a llorar a un rincón-sigamos…Jet, Wave, Tilkal y Tails se encargaran de la música, luces y demás cosas electrónicas, Rouge, Blaze y Knucles la decoración y por ultimo Cream y yo haremos la comida-finalizo mirándolos a todos-alguna objeción o pregunta…no verdad, bien ahora empezamos-dijo rápidamente sin que nadie tuviera tiempo de quejarse.

Siento que el cap sea tan corto sobretodo despues de tanto tiempo T.T, pero prometo continuarlo pronto de verdad, esta vez lo juro.


End file.
